Lyra Evans & Phoenix Blood!
by mfigueiredo334
Summary: Lyra Evans as the name implies, is the younger sister of Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter. Being her Harry Potter's aunt, she takes care of him away from the Dursleys after discovering all the atrocities they did will child. At eleven, Harry is visited by Dumbledore and Hagrid who confessed about his place at Hogwarts. His adventures are endless. Only Read to know more about this.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all I want to indicate that none of the characters belongs to me. Just my OC - Lyra Evans._

_And secondly I want to apologize about the grammatical errors. I do not speak English. I'm Portuguese. The fanfic was all translated into google translator so forgive me if confused become._

* * *

The small child cried aloud what seemed arouse the fury of his uncles. Was receiving lashes with leather belt legs and he did not even know why!

Her aunt and godmother - that was the only in that house who treated him with love and care - Had gone whispering to him that would buy your birthday present four years. Dudley, Harry's cousin, jealous as he was, barely saw that he was alone with his cousin sent one of his carts to play the ground and pretended to cry in despair blaming Harry of having broked. And when it denied his uncles beat him screaming that it was wrong to tell lies.

Amid shrieks and tears the boy prayed that her godmother would come soon. Surely she would prevent so much pain into it. The truth is that she already suspected that her godson he was being mistreated by Petunia and Vernon, and cried every time she saw the wounds and bruises that little body. Since she moved to that house, watched the boy sleep from the time they went to sleep in the same bed. She was afraid to separate him and Petunia and Vernon doing something bad with him. She wanted to get Harry that damned house but did not know how, even though their legal guardian did not have the conditions to take and create. Spent time working hard, joining all the money she could and came to ask for a loan to one or two friends who understood their position and accept help willingly.

Lyra Evans just waiting for the moment to the house she had bought for a fairly cheap price all be arranged and furnished to catch him in his arms and never appear in front of her sister and the pig (her brother-in-law). Without forgetting the Dudley, her nephew who just knew eat and cry.

It got to the point where the force with which the belt hit him was such that the boy fell back, hitting a table that was there and one of the vases of flowers that Aunt Petunia said that gave class to the house, fell.

The man's face ahead of him won a reddish hue and he shouted loudly with Harry that increasingly became increasingly scared, and eventually feel a familiar warmth in their baggy pants that were once Dudley. God only knew how the child was frightened. Came trembling with fear.

— But what's going on here !? — Harry heard the cry of his godmother and despite the fear he felt relieved that she was there.

The Dursleys stopped, and looked at the door where Lyra was still with her hand on the knob, and on the other hand brought a large package.

Lyra Evans had waves of a gleaming golden-brown hair that falls over the shoulders to the hips. Her face was all it smooth curves and full lips, the eyes of a sky blue bright with panic and hatred as big tears rolled down his cheeks flushed. Was wearing shorts of black linen in which they could not see the slightest hint of dirt, a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark denim jacket over.

She stared at his sister and then his brother but always looked away to the state of Harry.

— What The hell you thought you were doing!? — Practically roared and hugged the boy.

— Ly-Lyra ... — Petunia stuttered shocked to have been caught hitting the nephew — I ... We ... He had to learn that he should not tell lies and break the Dudley toys.

Lyra looked at Dudley with contempt, she knew as well as his nephew was spoiled but that was all the fault of the parents.

Stroked his godson which gradually calmed, and with an icy voice able to freeze the veins exclaimed:

— And you asked at your Dudley if what he said was true? Because to me, it looks like he was having fun with the suffering of his own cousin! It's over! You heard that!? It's over! — She kissed Harry's forehead several times and asked in his ear to get the backpack and coat were on the chair in the room.

When the godson went upstairs, still a little shaky and tearful, Lyra shouted with all his strength to the four winds, and has also sent enough furniture to the floor. The Dursleys were afraid, never ever had seen Lyra this way. The younger sister of Petunia and Lily was always peaceful, loving and joyful. Maybe even more than Lily, who was a person of love.

But now she was transformed, had even push the older against the wall willing to give him a slap, but had failed for more than that snake deserved. It was her sister and she had respect for that.

The Dursleys were shaking a lot and Petunia cried falsely when Lyra said all the offenses she had wedged in the throat a lot of time.

She picked up Harry, who had already descended, bringing the blue backpack in his free hand, and they walked out the door, followed by her sister and her brother-in-law who was asked her about what she would do, but she did not answer, she just opened the car rear door indicating the Harry who entered what he obeyed quickly. SHe held the seat belt in a way that the boy did not fall from the chair she had bought, and screamed even louder when she threw the bag in the trunk of the Impala 67.

— How do you have the guts to do this to a child of four years !? Your monsters! How could you let this happen Petunia!? To your own nephew!

— He ... He's a freak. A freak like his parents were also a day!

Lyra was shocked. Her sister could reach so low as well? Offend Lily and James? This time she did not control the urge to slap that horse's face who got the brand of her hand.

— Aberration that you also wanted to be, you idiot! You always had jealous of Lily because she is smarter than you, for being more loving than you, and because she is more perfect than you! You were jealous because she went to that school that you also wanted to go when she was asked, and you had even more jealous when she married with James and not a filthy pig as your husband! You wished that your own sister died! Still other flame aberration !? What moral do you have? I hope carregues for life the heavy heart, because the fault is not anyone unless of yours! — She took a deep breath as he opened the car door — I'm the legal guardian of Harry and I'll take it and give it all the care that he never had this damn house. Get a great lawyer because you will be processed and I will not rest until I see you two behind bars at least a dozen years, your cowards!

Unloaded everything on the sister, got into the car and put the belt, closing the door then and started the car before exclaiming:

— Remember Petunia, that besides lose a nephew have you had lost your two sisters a lot of time.

She accelerated the car leaving the Dursleys - and also the curious neighbors - to look at the black Impala pulled away quickly on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears streamed from his blue eyes blurring a little makeup she wore, Harry looked at her without understanding what was going on. It was the first time he saw her godmother to suffer so much, and the little child was more concerned with the pain of her aunt than with his own. In turn, Lyra had no courage to face her godson, was afraid to look at those emerald green eyes equal to Lily and see some kind of accusation. Loud sobs leave the back of her throat. She stopped the car in front of the garage of the house that was still not all done but she did not care about that. She rested her head on the wheel and cried, her body shaking with force. How could she have let this happen? Her boy ... Oh, what he suffered in the hand of those pigs who only knew how to ask a little bit of money she earned.  
What Lily and James would say about her? She was not able to protect his nephew.

She got out of the car and opened the back door loosening his belt, holding tight little body.  
She cried louder, dragging the nose affectionately by the wet cheek all the tears that dried the skin and inspired apple aroma of black hair was disheveled as the hair of James. Harry was still shaking which made her feel useless again. It was all her fault.

\- Oh my love ... I'm sorry, please forgive me ... I did not ... I did not want any of this to happen ... Oh my little boy! Oh Harry please forgive me, those stupid never will touch a single hair of yours, never ... You are mine! Only mine and no one will take you from me ... - pressed him further to her body as she entered the yellow house on two floors.

Harry looked all around, some furniture had a white sheet over what he did not understand why, but that place seemed to him wonderful.

\- We live just you and me here? - He wondered to his aunt with a complete confusion in his mind. Was it possible? Only he and his godmother without his evil uncles and cousin? Oh, imagine how good it was ... His little heart was filled with hope. Yes, yes, yes, it was very good.

\- Yes my love, just the two of us, I'll take care of you! I promise.

Lyra kissed her face and asked him softly if he wanted to see his room - she made sure to be the first to get ready - and when received a positive response, even with the child in her arms up the stairs towards the door red with the name 'Harry' designed in golden letters.  
Put it on the floor and smiled happily:

\- Go ahead ...

The child opened the door slowly and his little eyes widened such a way that Lyra laughed.  
The walls were all painted in light colors always walking between white and light yellow with some drawings - Harry identified as Lions - here and there that the very Lyra had drawn. Had a soft yellow carpet, and Harry wished he could lie down and roll it hither and thither. There was a blue treasure chest overflowing with toys so that many were lying on the ground as the little plane and one or two balls. He had a white wardrobe with pictures glued Lyra and Harry, Lyra, James and Lily, and even photos of the four together. On the wall was a mirror of almost two meters.  
But the part that Harry liked off the bed. It was great with warm sheets, a few stacked pillows and the quilt was red with a large stamped lion. He lay down on it, and waited for the godmother rests with him.

\- It's ... It's ... It's mine?

\- Yes, Harry, from today's all yours. She smiled and continued Want to see the best part?

Harry was shocked. There were more?  
He saw the godmother off the light of the room, but not before sending him close his eyes. He felt again the mattress sink and the woman's arms surrounded him.

\- You can open.- Whispered.

He opened his eyes and gasped as tears streamed down his face.  
Remember to have said that the part that Harry liked most was the bed? Was wrong, he just loved that surprise. With all the lights off, lying in bed looking at the ceiling could see the starry sky ... But it was not only that, somehow small stars formed lines ... And there they were to smile, and Harry smiled too. His parents Lily and James Potter ... Harry did not remember but loved them as well. Every night before bed will godmother asked to talk about them she did willingly and remember them always with a smile. And now they were there. Oh how beautiful they were ...

\- They are looking for you ... - Whispered again his godmother to give him a kiss on the forehead.

So spent time until Lyra began to tickle the boy's belly writhing laughing.

Someone here needs a bath! She smiled taking him in her arms and turned the light on the bedside table to see the way up to the bathroom.

\- I love you - Harry said with his head buried in fragrant neck of his aunt.

\- I love you my little pie.

And when they came out of the room when no one was watching, the two images on the ceiling seemed to shine more brightly. Yes, they were looking for both.


	3. Chapter 3

They were close to 10:54 in the morning and Harry was still asleep in his spacious bed. He and his godmother - who still cared for him - had been up late to imagine how life would have been Harry and also the Lyra, if James and Lily were still here. It hurt ... Harry had to admit ... In fact it hurt too much to know that never could have their parents there, but he nevertheless forgot some of the pain with all the love and dedication of his godmother who just wanted his happiness.  
He was dreaming of a sweet, soft voice, something like melted chocolate with caramel softly sang him Hey Jude Beatles, but finally realized it was not a dream when their hair was gently removed and its lightning-shaped scar been kissed. It was his aunt with the new way to wake up since Harry found it so his mother would wake her godmother.

Idly rubbed his eyes with the back of the fingers and smiled creepy when Lyra blew him lightly on the ear. His glasses were carefully placed on his face and then he can see the aunt still in pajamas and with all his long hair in that golden-brown tone trapped in a high-tail horse, had the lips red as blood pulled a cheerful smile the porcelain face and rosy cheeks. She was beautiful even with the few wrinkles that had gained with age.

He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek when she saw him awake, and then to wish congratulations and show the homemade iced cake vanilla and eleven blue candles lit on top is that Harry understood. It was July 31, his eleventh birthday. This year was particularly more cheerful than in other years. He did not care much for his birthday, it was just another day like any other and he laughed when sometimes his godmother was more excited than him. But today, he did not know why but it was different ... I was thrilled and could not decide whether it was by so many times that the godmother left him with a flea in his ear when he said he would probably get a big surprise on his eleventh birthday, or if it was, that pet in her intimate that told him that today would be different ... it would be special!

Today is only your Mini-Prongs Harry smiled at the nickname that his godmother gave him, she had explained to him that for some reason unknown to Lily, 'Prongs' was his father's nickname given by the best friends 'Moony', 'Wormtail' and 'Padfoot' and since Harry was filled with pride to be called that We will do what you want today, after all, only eleven years ago once in a lifetime. Eleven years! What pride! Now these blows candles'm already numb fingers so long to hold the cake.

Harry laughed and blew out the candles before giving a tight hug will godmother, she was so good at it as you could ask for anything more? Already had everything he wanted ... Well, not everything but that she could not give you ... No one could.

I want nothing aunt Lyra, I have all that I can give. He smiled, but the brown realized her sad look.

But I'm not what you most want, my dear ... And I am very sorry for that, too miss them, you know? She put the dish with cake on the bedside table and sat down beside her I remember like it was yesterday that Lily would say: 'Argh! That Potter! Who does he think he is !? His hair always disheveled as if he'd just ride a broom, and with that stupid Snitch hands to show off the aisles! Argh! I ... I hate him so much'. And I just laugh at how she was angry and answered her:' Oh, Lils one day you will realize that hate and love go hand in hand' and still laugh always ended up fleeing her coming after me with his wand in hand. A few years later Lily came to me and told me: 'Do you remember when you told me that my hatred for Potter was love? Well, was it! I am completely and terribly in love with James Potter!' And I stared at the smiling after saying that the only way she admit her love for James was to believe that he had given up on her, and you probably already imagine that after that I had to run much when finally realized that everything had been a plan between me and James walked to exchange letters about the best way to make your mother to stop being stubborn and eventually face the truth.

They both laughed.

Unfortunately there is no way to win the death, Harr. All are born, grow and die. Some earlier, others later. It is inevitable and no one can change the Law of Life, but somehow I can bring Lily and James back just to see you smile I would. She promised Not that I had to give my own life.

Harry smiled truly, it was so nice to get someone's love. Harry knew his aunt was able to give her life for him, as he was able to give her for it. No matter if he do not have many friends ... No matter if his Dursley uncles did not like him - or his cousin he'd rather not remember.  
He had Lyra, and that was enough for him.

Ready Mini-Prongs, why do not you take a shower while I prepare a well reinforced breakfast? You will need enough energy for today ...

Okay.

After Lyra have taken the cake and have left the room towards the kitchen, Harry arranged the necessary things for the bath and opened one of the white corridor doors. Called the bathtub with hot water and undressed in order to get in the middle of that foam.

When he was bathed and clean clothes came down the long form of stairs smelling the pancakes and bacon in the air.  
The kitchen was all decorated in bright white, with a light wood table with a glass top with six seats - three seats on each side. His aunt was near the stove with a frying pan in one hand and the launch - Harry imagined being the pancakes - Outdoor. When she saw him smiled indicating a chair to sit the boy. But before it opened the refrigerator and pulled out orange juice for both.

Here it is! She put two plates in a row table two glasses. Harry smiled at the pile of pancakes - they had a great-looking way - with two little eyes and a mouth to smile made of bacon, and above honey dripped but still gave notice to be there designed 'HAPPY B-DAY'

Hmm ... So good ... said after eating almost half of the plate, which made Lyra popping blue-eyed amazement. She knew the nephew ate enough but today was a much bigger appetite - Hm ... Aunt Lyra, why all say years will I receive a big surprise?

Now Potter do not know what surprise? You will see Harry, you see She laughed.

It had been one morning and half the fun afternoon. When they had finished breakfast, wash your teeth and be the turn of Lyra take a shower, entered the Impala 67 - that both Lyra as Harry loved, and pulled quickly to the zoo with the car engine purring.  
After already having seen quite a few animals like elephants, lions, zebras and horses - where Harry laughed heartily by the godmother want to jump the fence to go ride the horse she had more liked and dubbed affectionately 'MidNight' due to its black fluff. Followed for snakes where Lyra almost jumped in the nephew's neck because of his fear. For the fate or not, eventually found the Dursleys.

They both sighed in disgust. They could not believe in their bad luck ... Just today it was such an important day for the two had to show those bastards? Pretended not to see them, and passed them laughing and talking about something that came before them thought.  
Vernon faced them with superiority. Thought Harry would not be anyone important in life and in your dirty mind went pictures as Lyra arrange the money to pay her bills and nephew. 'Surely stealing or selling her body' He thought.

Petunia felt guilty as her sister had once told her that she would feel. She loved her sisters. In fact loved much, but she was too jealous. She wanted all to herself. She wished many times that Lily disappear once and for all of her life and this eventually happened in the worst of ways. Lily had died without forgiving but maybe if she were still alive not forgive her anyway. For the same reason is that she was so bad to Harry, she could not look into those eyes, even the redhead sister without feeling the guilt crush her heart. It was so overwhelming that came to suffocate! She missed Lilian, Lyra and even Harry, her only nephew who always mistreated. But deep Petunia knew it was not worthy of forgiveness of any of the three.

Dudley in turn, was oblivious to what was happening around them. For him it was more interesting to make the big snake behind the thick glass moved. Pushed the younger children to make way and even Harry had thrown on the ground with all his fat body. Rude child! All the fault of parents who only knew pamper instead of giving him the education they deserve.

Move it, your idiot! Move it! Shouted.

Harry inhaled a lot of air and released him with a sigh. Why is his cousin always had to ruin everything? He did not see what was bothering the poor snake who just wanted peace?  
Wished the glass that held the boa disappear for Duda see how it would be! Or at least, to swap places for the same feel as it was being caged for so long ...  
He blinked once, twice, three times with wide eyes the size of saucers. How ... How was that possible? One minute Dudley beat his big finger tirelessly against the glass and the other was drenched screaming for help. Was arrested and the snake to approach Harry with a cheerful whistling.  
As a snap, he understood. Were his wizard powers to express themselves. He blinked again and finally smiled. At least managed to give a lesson that kid that looked like a pig!

He had a quick chat with the snake who thanked him cheerful, and Harry though a little scared was also pleased. It should be normal for a wizard to understand snakes, right?

After so many years Uncle Vernon turned to address him screaming blaming him and taunting him. After a few minutes turned out to be calmed by his wife.  
If Lyra was the most surprised person's place, Harry would not have been much less surprised at the attitude of the evil aunt, who had defended the accusations of her husband claiming that Harry was not his fault. "It was accidental! ' - She had told him after to ask several times if he was okay and tried to give him a hug, as Harry refused. He did not want any kind of socializing with these people in the past made you so badly. It should be just one of the tricks aunt to some financial type. After all, Harry had a small fortune in the wizarding world that their parents left him besides having inherited some property of his maternal grandparents and would one day be with all that is of her godmother as it had promised. But it could, with a minimum of assumptions it be truly concerned about your well-being? It was as unlikely as the day is night and night is day. No, Harry did not want to occupy his mind with that. It was no use.

Harry and Lyra were up though after the fact and fortunately did not return to cross with the Dursleys. They had lunch at Burger King though Lyra have said it was not just healthy but she was loving and was about the third x-bacon. They walked through the park yet to taste the caramel ice cream and cream that melted in a smooth way on the tongue.  
Since many ideas for where to go in the rest of the afternoon decided on walk to where God takes them, seeing shop windows, buying something that pleased and inventing children's games like them, can not step on the lines between the floor tiles. Tired decided to go home.  
It was after eight o'clock, but the sun still cast its warm look at the trees and manicured garden shrubs. Had taken another bath and arranged the living room for a visit that Lyra was keen not to reveal. At the end and Harry cable would eventually find out when the visit came so expect more value - but that does not mean it was his favorite hobby.  
Lyra just laughed her nephew mode. Amused the indignant sigh that the boy let out every ten seconds. He was as curious as the mother and as impatient as the father.

Seconds after the room is tidy, the doorbell rang, Harry wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve pajamas and went to answer it while her aunt was preparing the chocolate hot.  
Felt his jaw drop and its expression must have been quite funny because the two men face each other fun. It was one of the greatest men who had ever seen! Should have almost three feet tall and Harry struggled to face him in the eye because of the beard and bushy eyebrows.  
The second man appeared to be older, much older. He was wearing long robes, his beard and gray hair was long and wore half-moon glasses.  
Her godmother hugged him from behind resting her chin affectionately on the shoulder of the dark and with his voice soft and slightly hoarse presented:

Harry, these are: Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hogwarts?" Harry repeated stunned as he read the letter in his hands again "I ... I go to Hogwarts?"

The other three nodded as they ate some cookies.  
Harry was a little scared and slightly surprised. He always knew he was a wizard - his godmother had told him while still living with the Dursleys. Always knew the adventures and hobbies that the parents had in Hogwarts that was one of the largest witchcraft schools in the world, but he never thought he could also study there. Oh! So that was why his aunt always tried to animate it with the arrival of his eleventh birthday! She knew it would be that day he would receive the letter. Lyra has never hidden him anything about magic, on the contrary, she always tried to show him and explain in detail what she knew about it, although it is not remembers everything that Lily and James showed her - which were many things, despite James showing her the ways he did romps. Lyra had given up a magical photograph of the Potter's to Harry - it was magic because the image was moved! Really moved!

It was all so wonderful that Harry was even a little stunned. He would study at the same school that hosted their parents for so long and it was fantastic ... But that meant separating from Lyra and it hurt just to imagine ...

"I don't want to go..." Whispered.

"Why not !?" They asked in shock. How could he don't want to go to that school?

"Because ... because don't want to get away from you, auntie Lyra..."

Lyra smiled, and it was not the only one. Hagrid and Dumbledore smiled too, was remarkable affection that Harry had for the Godmother and it was good, that boy had suffered too much and needed the love he received of the chestnut.  
The woman got up from the couch where she was and sat beside Harry smelling his hair. It was like being close to Lily and James once again...

"Oh Harry, will not be that long. When your realizing it is already time you see here again and I bet that there will want to put your feet here for nothing." She laughed.

"You must be kidding me." Harry said crossing his arms across his chest. He looked into her aunt's eyes and shook his head. "Nothing in this world would not make me go back closer to you! You're all I've got aunt..."

Lyra's eyes stared at him severely.

"Harry James Potter... "the boy swallowed and Dumbledore, accompanied by Hagrid leaned a little waiting for what was to follow "Who you think you are? You will go to that school if I have to follow you! Who ever heard of a child does not want to go to Hogwarts? I dreamed to study there when I was your age. But unfortunately I was just another Muggle without a drop of magic in my blood and I think that will never disappoint me so much in life so do not waste the opportunity you've been given only by my Mini-Prongs cause'll be here when you go and you'll be here when you get back."

Harry inhaled a large amount of air that had a touch of lilies. She was right. It was to go now, or stay and never go. That another opportunity would have to somehow be so close to the parents? Those two men offered him pretty much what he always wanted.  
With a sigh nodded. The joy flooding his chest slowly.

"Is there any way to communicate with my aunt while it is? " Added Dumbledore finished eating the chocolate chip cookie in his hand.

"Of Course! Students have the habit of sending letters to relatives at any time of the day, except in the class schedule of course, simply having an owl and tell the sender that she will fly to the site right away."

They send letters by owls? Thought the dark boy. It was strange but somehow predictable. He was a wizard, had a photograph that moved and had a broom when he flew a few feet off the ground when he was only a year old. Send a letter by owls no longer surprised him as much as it should.

"Unfortunately we have to leave. It's about our time and I still have issues to deal with."

"Oh, thank you for visiting Professor Dumbledore, I bet it was a great birthday present do not agree with me?"

"Of course Lyra, well ... until another day."

After they leave and after Harry still have been a good seconds to look at the door, he exclaimed: "This then actually happened?"

Lyra, with a clearly bored expression of who waited longer hear that phrase, rolled her eyes catching the boy's face, delicately. "Yes Harry, that just even happen, and you do not know how I'm proud of you!" She practically shouted shaking the boy in a bear hug as he laughed and green eyes widened when pressed against the breasts of his godmother.

"OK! Okay aunt Lyra, but you're suffocating me."

"Oh sorry love, but you do not know how proud I am."

Harry smiled giving a quick kiss on Lyra's right cheek before climbing the stairs in a hurry.

"And try to wake up early Potter, we'll buy you your school supplies tomorrow!" The shrill cry made Harry smile and cover his ears with both hands. His aunt had very powerful vocal cords.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up incredibly early. It was amazing how when he wanted could wake up in a good mood and excited. If his aunt to see him now, would find it impossible and perhaps even a miracle.  
He rose from the bed still a bit sleepy but that would soon change with a nice hot bath. He looked in the mirror after having brushed his teeth and flashing smiled his right eye further ruffling his black hair. Made funny faces and mouths of so much good humor - had acquired the same habit that when Lyra was quite natured made faces at all who pass.

After showered and already be properly dressed, he ran the stairs as fast as he ended up tripping over the carpet leading Lyra - coming down the stairs like a vampire who had just awakened from a sleep of a thousand years - to the ground with him .  
The brunette closed her eyes tightly, and Harry gasped at the sight of her face becoming red.

"Harry James Potter! What is wrong with you creature of God !? I look like a carpet or bed to throw you down on me !? Harry Potter I want explanations now! And ... oh my nose ..."

"Sorry aunt Lyra, I didn't see you."

Lyra looked at him strangely. "In addition to fall on me, the boy also said he does not see me! Potter will take breakfast while I arrangement ... "She got up and went back up the stairs " Why all the Potters always fall on me?"

Leaving home that morning it was as if put in a bag of wet and hot canvas. The moist air pressed the city, making the atmosphere a dirty soup. The streets of London were quite busy, but the cold was so intense that they had to walk with scarves and gloves. Harry did not know where the godmother took him since in halfway eventually lost track of things around, just wondering Hogwarts.

After they left the car and be near a brick wall Lyra ordered him not to see what was going on.

"I can open my eyes?"  
"Wait a minute ... impatient like his father."

"I Can?" Returned to question.

"Yes, you can!"

Harry opened his eyes with surprising rapidity, and shone with the same intensity as if he had to see the sun for the first time in life. Lyra no longer felt so free as when I was younger to that tin place of narrow streets, dirty and even a little dimly lit. People had no time to greet each other instead drifted in and out quickly the precincts with the long, strange clothes, covers flapping and gaudy hats almost falling off the head.  
Some children ran animated talking while parents screamed for them, others were with his nose practically glued to a glass case where a long glistened with Nimbus 2000 broom written in golden letters the tip. It came to be funny how the children were hypnotized and with his mouth open in awe, almost like those puppies hungry drool watching a beautiful and delicious peru.

But even with all the strange aspect that the streets, shops and people could have, there was something new in the air. Something sweet and spicy at the same time. Something cold and hot. There was something that made the hair on Harry's arm stand on end, and the blood bubbling in his veins soft but intense. It was strange, but good ...  
It was strange, but it was magic!

"This is ... is ..." He didn't find words to describe.

Lyra laughed in his face, even standing still a little upset about what happened in the morning. With a smile guessed: "Bizarre but spectacular? Dirty but clean? Dimly lit but resplendent?"

"Exactly that."

"I know," she smiled more lively "is exactly what I feel, even after so long without coming here."

Harry looked again carefully all around. He liked what he saw. "where are we?"

He didn't see her laugh, but he felt it vibrate slightly as she hugged him around the waist.

"Harry Potter, welcome to Diagon Alley!" Lyra did a great smile.


End file.
